


Royals

by Wonderaus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Fairy AU, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty AU, nct - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderaus/pseuds/Wonderaus
Summary: Once upon a time there was a land filled with happiness. The land of the fair-folk. Until, like everything, it got ruined. There was a war and the land got split into two. That happened centuries ago, and now they both live in peace, even though they are still split up and the royal families are not too fond of each other. Every 100 years there is a meeting to commemorate the day where both countries were created, and it is that time now.





	Royals

Once upon a time there was a land filled with happiness. The land of the fair-folk. Until, like everything, it got ruined. There was a war and the land got split into two. That happened centuries ago, and now they both live in peace, even though they are still split up and the royal families are not too fond of each other. Every 100 years there is a meeting to commemorate the day where both countries were created, and it is that time now.   
I, Taeyong am the prince from the West. I’ve been ruling due to my parent’s absence for a while, so I am the one in charge of hosting the meeting this time in our palace. I’m getting ready now. My pink hair has always been a very distinctive feature on me. Many people from the country are inspired by it so there are a huge number of pink-haired fairies around the West-Land. There is a knock on the door.  
“Come on in” I say from inside, buttoning my jacket.  
“Do you need assistance, your highness?” says one of the servants. I shake his head.   
“I’m good, thank you” I nod. “What do you need, though?”  
“The committee from the East has arrived at the harbor, so they should be arriving in a few minutes” he announces, making my brows rise. That was unexpected.  
“Already? Shit” I say, and I turn around to finish getting ready. I put my earrings on, making sure everything is ready. Then, I take a deep breath, nervous. I’ve never met anyone from the Royal Family of the East, but father always talked so much shit about them, I do not know what to expect.   
“Your majesty” says a word from the door. I turn around and smile.  
“I’m ready” I reply and we head downstairs. Sitting on the throne still feels weird, because I don’t think I’m ready for it, but I don’t have a choice now. The leaves tickle my ears, and when they put the flowery crown on my head I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. There is a loud knock on the door and, when they open, all I can see is a silhouette. I squeeze my eyes a bit, trying to see better, but the light is so blinding it takes a bit. When the doors close again, I can see him clearly, and somehow my heart skips a beat. His hair is blue, and he is wearing a traditional cloth, with a V-Neck that almost reaches his stomach. I try hard to keep my gaze in his eyes as he approaches, and I get up.   
“Your highness, this is King Chittaphon the Tenth from the East-Lands” announces one of my servants. King? He’s way too young to be king. I wonder what happened for him to reign at such young age, because he looks even younger than me. When he reaches the steps before my thrown, he bows at me and I bow back at him. He hasn’t said a word yet, but I can tell everything my father told me about their folk was wrong. I can almost feel the butterflies flying around him, or inside my stomach.   
“A pleasure to meet you, your majesty” I say, and he looks at me and smiles.   
“The pleasure is all mine, your highness” I hold his gaze until he rises. The world almost vanishes around us. I don’t know if he will feel the same way but the moment he came in, he took my breath away. When he breaks our connection, I shake my head, trying to focus again and smile, going down to get on his level.   
“You must be tired, your majesty” I say. “Follow me, I will take you to your bedroom.”  
“Oh, please, stop with the formalities” he laughs a bit, which takes me by surprise, as I guess it surprises the rest of my court. “I don’t want this to be weird. We are both young so this whole ‘your majesty’ ‘your highness’ thing is just… pointless, don’t you think?” he looks at me. I smile, I don’t even know why but I do. I feel the eyes of my court piercing my back, both because they don’t think I should stop being formal to a king and second because they know for sure that I will be.   
“I do, actually” I say and his smile widens. It’s beautiful. If I didn’t know magic existed, I bet he would make me believe in it.   
“Good, Taeyong” he says “now, you can take me to my bedroom” he nods. When he says my name, it feels weird, no one really calls me that anymore, not even my parents. It feels good to not be “your highness” or “prince”, just… Taeyong. Taeyong with a crown but Taeyong nonetheless. He starts walking, even though he doesn’t know his way around the palace. He starts looking around and I am the one who has to follow him. “This place is huge, and the decoration is beautiful” he turns around smiling to look at me.   
“Thank you… Chittaphon” I say, kind of scared to have mispronounced his name. He stops walking and looks at me, so I bet I did and he is questioning the informalities now. But suddenly he laughs.   
“You’re cute” he says, catching me off guard. “I didn’t think you’d actually pronounce my name properly, but I will save you the trouble. You can just call me Ten” he smiles.  
“Doesn’t that… offend you?” I ask. I’m not even a king but I wouldn’t like to be referred at as the number that my name holds, but he shakes his head.  
“It doesn’t. I like it” he smiles “besides, it’s more offensive when people try to pronounce it and they say it wrong” I nod too as we keep walking down the corridor to the rooms. I feel bad that his room is going to be one of the worst in the palace, orders from father. We spend the whole way talking and I find out that he has grown up with the same stories about us that I grew up with about them, and that none of them are actually true. I do not know what happened in the past for our nations to break, but whatever it is, there is no reason for us to hold grudges against each other now. “Okay, Taeyong, I don’t mean to be rude or anything, because this is your home after all, but we have been walking for a long time already and I don’t think your palace is that big” he laughs looking at me. I have actually lost track of time talking to him, and while I did that, I considered where to take him, because I don’t want him to sleep in the room where they found a family of mice a while ago. “Unless you’re not really the prince and you don’t know where we’re going”  
“I am” I say quick turning around, finding him closer than I expected, feeling my face burn and probably become one with my hair. “I am the prince” I say, almost whispering, knowing he will still hear it. He smiles.   
“Then take me somewhere we can rest” says, not moving an inch, or maybe he does, because I can almost breathe his air. I gulp and nod, turning around again, closing my eyes and I start walking again, ending up in my bedroom. I open the door and let him in.   
“Welcome, Ten” I say and he looks around and smiles when he sees the bed and runs to it. Not very king-like, really, but I like that. His people are lucky to have him as a king, not like us, since our father still has very old ideals. When he lands on the bed I look at him and he smiles.   
“This is very comfy, thank you very much” he says, and I nod.  
“I will leave you to rest now, dinner will be served at nine, I think, but someone will come to let you know” I bow at him before turning to leave.  
“Wait” he stops me. “Where are you going? Why aren’t you staying? And why are you back to the formalities now?” he frowns, leaning his head on his hand. I turn to look at him, not having answers to his questions.  
“I thought you wanted to rest” I say.  
“I do, that doesn’t mean you have to leave your own room so I can rest” smiles a bit and I feel embarrassed because he found out it was my room. “Besides, I enjoyed your company so far, and I wanna hear the stories your father told me about my people, just so I can tell you what actually happen, and you can get to know us better, and same to you. I want to know you better” says, and I know he means my people, not me, but still, I feel my heart skip another beat. If he keeps this going, I will die. “So, come in here and close the door, I don’t want anyone to interrupt us” he smiles, and I do too, his smile is very contagious. 

(…)

I don’t know how or when we fell asleep, but we did, between fake stories and new ones, with laughs and glances. They even brought the dinner to our room, because we decided to not have a huge meal with people we don’t care about and stay here learning about our different countries and traditions. I dream of butterflies and string instruments playing, I dream of a dream with him, but when I open my eyes, I feel like I’m still dreaming. It’s weird to feel like this when we just met, right? But I want to look at him forever. His face is flawless, and his nose is so cute I want to kiss it. I want to kiss every inch of him. I can’t help but look down at his clothing now, because his shirt is more open, which makes my face turn even more red. He moves, and I stay frozen, thinking he caught me staring. But he moves closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I stay frozen, even if I don’t feel cold at all. Suddenly, he makes a weird noise and I feel him open his eyes and looks at me, smiling.   
“How did I end up in your arms, your highness?” he says, teasing me, with a sleepy deep voice that makes me shiver.   
“I take no responsibility for this, it was all you” I say, putting my hands up.   
“Yeah, that’s what your ancestors told mine before starting a war” he says.  
“Do you wanna start a war, your majesty?” I raise my brow.  
“I might” he whispers, and his gaze looks down at my lips. I gulp when I feel him move in my arms and I close my eyes when he raises to reach my face, but I don’t need to have my eyes open to know he’s smiling when he kisses me. I don’t complain, I don’t stop him. How could I? He’s the only one who has made me feel like myself in decades, he’s the only one that has allowed me to do whatever I wanted, and he has made me happier in a few hours than anyone else. So, of course I kiss him back, of course I press him against me when his tongue starts to battle with mine, of course I lose my hands in his blue, fairy-like hair, of course I feel the sparkles around us as the kiss gets deeper. We have been telling each other’s the stories of how our people managed to break the land into two, but in a few hours, we have managed to become one again.


End file.
